Vs. Pignite
Vs. Pignite is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/16/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along a path in the forest along Route 3, heading for Nacrene City. Victini’s ears twitch, as it looks around in anticipation. Victini: Vic? Ian: Hm? Voice: YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAW! Hey Ian! Hold yer Rapidashes! Ian stops, turning to see a dust cloud running towards them. Everyone is startled by this, as the cloud comes to a stop, them all coughing as the dust cloud rolls over them. Hilda straightens out her cap, grinning at the group. Hilda: Well howdy! I recognize Cilan, but y’all ladies are a new sight! Rui: (Blushing) Uh, hi there. (Slyly) What strong legs you must have. To whip up such a storm. Hilda: (Giggling) Why that’s mighty kind of ya! (She shows off her legs) Got all my muscle chasing Blitzle! Rui: Yes. I’m sure you have plenty of suitors! Iris: (Annoyed) Could you be any more blatant in your intentions? Hilda: But hold the barn door! How come yur with dis band, Cilan? Cilan: Ian asked me to accompany them, in order to gain a better understanding of Pokémon Connoisseurs. Victini: Victini! Hilda: (In admiration) Aww! Who’s this little cutie?! You’ve been busy catching Pokémon! Ian: This is my Victini. As for my companions, that’s Rui and Iris. Hilda: (Still fascinated by Victini) Uh-huh. So cute. Ian: From the sounds of it, you’ve already earned the Trio Badge. Hilda: Ha! I’ve earned two! I beat the Nacrene City gym leader as well! Take a look! Hilda fumbles into her purse, pulling out her badge case. She pulls it out too fast, accidentally throwing it. Ian side steps it as it hits the ground. Dust from Hilda’s run rises, surrounding the badge case. Rui picks it up for Hilda, teasing her a bit with it. Rui: I’m sure you could make a sprint for it. Hilda: Oh, a feisty one! I like y’all! Hilda bursts off the ground, surprising Rui as she gets right in her face. Rui fumbles, as something leaps out of the trees and swipes the badge case away. Rui and Hilda gasp in surprise, as Hilda crashes into Rui and knocks them both over. Hilda lands on top of Rui, looking apologetic. Hilda: Ah! So sorry! Rui: (Enjoying herself) Please. Stay down as long as you want. Minccino: Min! The group looks, as they see a Minccino running off with Hilda’s badge case. Hilda: Hey! That’s mine! You get back here! Hilda takes off after the Minccino, as the group laughs sheepishly. Cilan: Hilda is an acquired taste that never lasts that long. Rui: Let’s follow! I wanna see her in action! Iris: (Flatly) You mean stare at her legs. Rui: Hey, a girl’s gotta like muscles. End Scene Hilda: I said give it back! Hilda yells up a tree, with Minccino obsessively cleaning off the dusty badge case on a tree branch. Rui arrives first, staring at Hilda in awe from behind. The others arrive, as Ian scans Minccino with his Pokédex. Pokédex: (With male voice) Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms. Ian: That explains why Minccino stole the badge case. Cilan: Agreed. It collected so much dust from that run and fall. Hilda: (Riled up) In that case, I’ll just knock you down! Pignite! Hilda throws her Pokéball, choosing Pignite. Pignite: Pignite! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke. Ian: So her Tepig evolved. Hilda: Knock it out of the tree! Pignite charges the tree and rams it, Minccino struggling to keep its footing. The badge case falls off the branch, with Hilda snatching it. Hilda: Gotcha! Now, I’m gonna catch that little Minccino! Pignite, get it down! Pignite prepares to ram the tree, as Minccino lets out a powerful scream. Pignite holds its ears to avoid some of the damage, but everyone is holding their ears in pain. Rui: (Screaming) Ian! Try stopping it with Snivy’s Attract! Ian: (Smiles) Not a bad idea! Snivy, Attract! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Snivy. Snivy: (Grimacing) Snivy! Snivy winks her eyes, releasing energy hearts. Minccino spots this and jumps off the branch to dodge. Minccino then winks and releases Attract as well, striking Pignite and Snivy. Pignite is unaffected, but Snivy is infatuated. Rui: (Frantic) Who would’ve thought it’d know Attract as well?! Ian: He. Hilda: Pignite, go at it with Take Down! Pignite charges forward, surrounded in yellow energy. Minccino lets out a Hyper Voice, stopping Pignite in his tracks. Minccino then leaps forward, tail glowing white as he strikes Pignite five times. Cilan: That was a Tail Slap! Minccino’s signature move! Hilda: (Frustrated) Ooh! This thing is harda to wrassle than a Pignite covered in grease! Rui: I may have an idea on how to catch it! Rui steps forward, garnishing Hilda’s attention. Hilda: Really? How? Rui: (Wagging finger) Uh, uh, uh! If you want my help, you just have to say that I’m brilliant, beautiful and a wonderful woman! Hilda: (Confused) That’s it? Easy! Yur brilliant, bootiful and a wondrous gall! Rui: Why thank you! (Glances at Iris) See how easy it is to just pay a compliment? Iris: Except you’re so full of yourself! Hilda: Now! How do I catch it? Rui: First, I’ll need a Pokéball. Hilda pulls out a Pokéball, handing it to Rui. Rui expands it and places it on the ground. Rui: Next, I need you to kick up as much dust as possible. Hilda: Ha! Too easy! Hilda turns and bursts in a sprint, a dust cloud rising up. Rui is caught right in the center of it, coughing from it. Iris: You sure that wasn’t another attempt to watch her run? Rui: Just watch. The Pokéball is covered in dust, catching Minccino’s attention immediately. He runs around the Pignite attacking him and goes to the Pokéball, frantically dusting it with his tail. He taps the button on the Pokéball, being sucked in. It shakes for a few moments and locks. Everyone gasps in surprise, while Rui has an air of confidence around her. Hilda: Whoo-wee! That truly worked! Hilda runs back over, picking up the Pokéball! Hilda: I caught a Minccino! (She goes and hugs Rui) Thanks for the help, suga! Rui: (Euphoric) Yes, of course. End Scene Hilda comes out a Pokémon Center, holding her Pokéballs up. The others are waiting for her. Hilda: Yay! My Pokémon are strong ‘nough to stop a Tauros! (She points at Ian) In that case I challenge yur to a battle! I wanna wrassle that adorable Victini! Ian: Heh. Sounds good to me. Victini? Victini: (Nods) Vic! Hilda and Ian take to a battlefield, with Cilan asking as referee. Iris, Axew and Rui sit off to the side, Iris cradling her egg. Iris: Any day now, it’ll hatch! Rui: Yeah, sure. Hilda’s probably gonna wipe the floor with Ian. Her Pignite is super strong. Plus, she has two badges already. Cilan: Now, now. That doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Hilda: Pignite, let’s go! Hilda throws her Pokéball, choosing Pignite. Pignite: Pignite! Victini hops off Ian’s shoulder, taking to the field. Ian: Quick Attack! Hilda: Take Down! Victini speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Pignite shoots forward with Take Down. The two collide, Victini being blasted back. Hilda: Now Flame Charge! Ian: Headbutt! Pignite stomps the ground repeatedly, as he is encased in flames. He shoots forward, as Victini takes the attack. Victini then Headbutts Pignite, him stumbling back. Hilda: Now Heat Crash! Ian: Heat Crash? Pignite swiftly leaps into the air, as he is surrounded in a sphere of yellow orange flames. He dives foot first, stomping into Victini and blowing it back. Ian groans as he feels the pressure. Ian: She’s like Barry. Charges head first with overwhelming power. Hilda: Now get them again with Flame Charge! Ian: Confusion! Pignite shoots forward with Flame Charge, as Victini’s eyes glow blue. Pignite stops inches away from Victini, it straining to hold him back. Victini releases a burst of energy that blasts Pignite back. Pignite grimaces in pain. Cilan: Of course! Pignite becomes part Fighting, which makes it weak to Victini’s Psychic attacks. Hilda: It’s part Psychic? So cute! Pignite, nail it with Arm Thrust! Ian: Dodge and go for Headbutt! Pignite appears above Victini, palms glowing white as he repeatedly thrusts them forward. Victini successfully dodges each attack, then jumps and Headbutts Pignite. Pignite stumbles back, flinched. Hilda: Hit it with Take Down! Ian: Confusion! Pignite doesn’t move, as Victini blasts him with Confusion. Pignite hits the ground defeated. Cilan: Pignite is unable to battle! The winner is Victini and the victor is Ian! Rui: Aw! I wanted Hilda to win! Hilda returns Pignite, sighing heavily. Hilda: I really thought I could win that one. (Back to normal) To think that we starred our journey at the same time, yet yur so far ahead of me! Iris: Started your journey at the same time? Hilda: Either way, I’ll say see y’all! I gots plenty of training to do! Hilda takes off in a run, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Rui looks dismayed. Rui: Aw! I wanted her to stay a little longer! Iris: Why do you have to be such a kid? Victini goes back over to Ian, him petting it. Ian: We almost weren’t fast enough to match them. Our training from before worked, but we need more training to counter fast foes. Victini: Vic! Main Events * Hilda's Tepig is revealed to have evolved into Pignite * Hilda is revealed to have two badges; the Trio and Basic Badge * Hilda captures a Minccino * Both Hilda's Pignite and Minccino are confirmed male * Rui develops an infatuation on Hilda Characters * Hilda * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Pignite (Hilda's) * Minccino (Hilda's, newly caught) * Victini (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Hilda's personality is highly inspired by Bianca in the anime. * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Minccino-Neat and Tidy! * Rui is infatuated by Hilda, specifically by her more muscular leg power and her ability to see them with Hilda wearing shorts. Hilda is oblivious to this and just thinks that Rui is overly friendly. * This episode showed another instance of Rui intuitive nature and intelligence. She was able to figure out to use a dusty Pokéball to capture Minccino easily. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N